Agarest: Fyuria's War
by Masterless
Summary: Luana has qualms with the way Fyuria's rapport is growing with Leonhardt so she takes it upon herself to make sure that the two doesn't get deeper. Within the chaos of war, jealousy can still take its place and cause a distortion within the warriors of good.
1. Prologue

There are moments in during these harsh times that may deceive people that the War is just a nightmare and that all one has to do is wake up and it won't be there. Leonhardt is having one of those moments right now as he stares at lake and admires the reflection of the nighttime sky within it. It's almost like the lake itself is another sky with how serene it is and even the shooting stars can be seen clearly as they pass by within the open space of the night.

"Don't wander off too far," the familiar voice of Zerva pierces the moment and immediately Leonhardt turns to face him, "we are expecting some hostile encounters in every corner we go."

To Leonhardt, there is some irony to the way Zerva talks to him considering their hostile start. Syriums like Zerva usually hate humans and it almost leads to bloodshed, but with what they have gone through, Zerva saw pass his hatred and acknowledges that Leonhardt isn't like the ones responsible for the tragedy he had experienced in his lifetime.

"I will make sure to heed your warning, Zerva."

"Best that you do."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence as Leonhardt turns his attention back to the lake and Zerva merely stands there doing the same thing.

"Fyuria often wanders to places such as these to clear her mind. I had the thought I would find her here."

Leonhardt's ears perk up from the mention of Fyuria's name; secretly, part of him wished he found her here as well. "Have you seen Fyuria, Zerva?"

"No. Not for some time."

* * *

><p>Fyuria watches intently as Luana adds more ropes to her predicament. Having tested the rope work for quite some time, Fyuria remains like a statue as her captor's delicate but effective hands work on threading the rope around her shins, making sure that she keeps her legs into this vulnerable and confining position.<p>

"This work reminds me of dancing," the narration wasn't necessary as well and Fyuria narrows her eyes being forced to listen, "while tedious and most definitely demanding, if done right, one will be gifted with such a gratifying reception from the audience."

With a gleam in her emerald eyes, Luana pulls on the end of her rope, constricting Fyuria's shins together, reaffirming that her legs will remain in a lotus posture with her knees pointing outward. With one final expert knot, Fyuria's sitting position is finally sealed to Luana's liking.

"Oh come now, Fyuria, won't you give me an applause for my hard work?"

"Auhahu uhihfh ufh!"

Are the first few 'words' that Fyuria had attempted to let loose ever since she came to the realization that the bit wedged between her teeth are doing an adequate job keeping her ability to communicate unintelligible. Though the moments of silence had to be broken with such taunting coming from the Lucrellia idol. Though aside from a few garbled words and some futile struggling, Fyuria can't do much but take Luana's mocking into full view. With the expert way Luana had placed the ropes all over Fyuria's body, the Syrium should give her an applause since she isn't going anywhere at all except remain seated in this tent; bound, gagged, and unable to defend herself against Luana's attacks (vocal and physical). Though giving her rival praise for rendering her completely helpless isn't in her capability; besides, Luana knows that the way she tied Fyuria's hands behind her, the act of clapping them is completely out of picture. In fact any movement that can help Fyuria is taken away due to the bondage placed intricately and expertly all over her.

"I've said it before and I'll repeat it so that I may drive the point," the act of grazing her leather covered hand on Fyuria's bare legs forces the Syrium to test her bonds again, "you are absolutely breath taking like this, Fyuria: Helpless," from her thighs, Luana skims her hand on the hem of Fyuria's skirt, "quiet, and…" travelling farther up, Luana stops right in the middle of Fyuria's navel, grazing the form of the pink rope that is shaped like a diamond due to the rope work. "Away from Leonhardt."

Fyuria's eyes widen, "Ufh cehnhfihch ahnn funnihvihng fhchahihfhuch! I uhihnnn... I uhihnnn gehfh ufh fuch fhihch!"

At first Fyuria's constant effort in pulling and thrashing against the ropes were due to Luana's ominous touch, but the moment Leonhardt's name left her mouth, Fyuria's temper ascended to new heights which fuels her fatigued and unable body to fight fervently against the ropes that defined her posture. Such struggling causes Luana to lean away, half amused and half frightened. For a moment, it almost seemed like Fyuria would have had the strength to break free of her bonds; but of course such effort puts the Syrium back to her defeated posture, bowing her head and catching her breath as best she can through the leather bit between her lips.

"Oh don't be so sad," Luana taunts as she grabs another line of pink rope, "I don't intend to leave him without some sort of company. Nor do I intend to leave you without anything to think about, Fyuria."

Fyuria's facial expression is mixed with both anger and fear as Luana pulls on the pink rope with a devious grin in her face. It seems that her plans for Fyuria has yet to come to an end.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Fyuria's War I

Chaos everywhere. The sound of blades clashing, spells being casted, men dying, and the unmistakable voice of Leo is the only thing Fyuria can hear. The enemy is losing morale and Fyuria can see it with every Gridamas soldier that comes her way. They fought with tenacity when the battle started, now they are desperate and sloppy which Fyuria takes advantage of without any mercy. The Grimadas had always been the Frontier's greatest threat because they did not see Syrium and Elves, or any other species worthy of the human race. The war is the physical product of their beliefs so because of that, Fyuria shows them no leniency. Rolling out of the way of a blade, Fyuria finds herself behind her enemy and real quickly, she slashes one dagger on his spine causing the soldier to fall down in an agonizing pain.

_"They harbor no feelings of mercy for what they have done!" _Another attempts a desperate killing blow that didn't succeed just like many before. _"They are all the same! Grimadas dogs!"_

Her blade slashes across the soldier's throat letting blood spill everywhere. With that body falling to the ground, Fyuria's eyes wanders to Zerva's direction who is also having very little trouble gashing his scythe through his opponents. A small smile forms on Fyuria's face watching her brother get his pleasure through vengeance. They have lost so much and Zerva somewhat feels responsible for the loss of so many of their friends and family after all he was the male of the household and with so many Syriums dying, Zerva takes it upon himself at times to carry the burden of their deaths. Fyuria almost became part of that burden until _he_ came… the Golden Leo.

Out of nowhere, Leonhardt deflected an attack from a Grimadas soldier that somehow managed to stumble upon Fyuria's blindside. Disarmed with the effort of the Golden Leo, Fyuria finishes him off by running straight through the soldier with both her daggers gutting through him. Seamless and almost like magic, her blades did their damage and the soldier fell leaving Fyuria to stare at Leonhardt for a few moments.

"You alright?"

Those words came out of him again and Fyuria finds herself blushing before responding with the same tone she always does when he asks.

"Cease your foolish concerns, Leo!" Fyuria looks away and focuses her attention on the next target. "We have much to do rather than lick our wounds in the middle of the battle!"

Despite her words, Fyuria can't help but keep her eyes on Leonhardt for a few more moments. Of course she immediately had to tear them away from him the moment she heard a signal from Elaine. Almost immediately, Leonhardt runs to Elaine and they break through the enemy lines, subduing the man called Largen before going after the one called Braham. For those moments, Fyuria could only watch as the Golden Leo gives his praise to the woman who joined them not too long ago. Stuck in the moment of staring at the two, Fyuria's body goes into auto mode against any attacks coming her way. Apparently Leonhardt knew Elaine from his days of being a Grimadas soldier and from what was insinuated, the two have a history… and for some reason, that doesn't bode well with Fyuria as if she is _jealous_ of the two of them being so close. With eyes narrowing and suddenly refocused on the battle, Fyuria evades an attack and finds herself on a rampage, hacking and slashing through her assailant's chest plate until finally she gives one last slash and ending the soldier's life. Standing, panting, and completely overtaken by her rage, Fyuria barely notices that the fight is indeed over; they have won.

"I'm not sure how to take your style, Syrium," that voice, Luana's voice, Fyuria hates it with a passion, "it's lacking some finesse and somewhat all over the place."

Fyuria faces Luana immediately causing her long pigtails to swoosh behind her with such an abrupt movement. Her face conveying every bit of anger she has for Luana and of course from the sight of Leonhardt and Elaine being so close.

"Do not speak to me unless you fancy my boot stepping on your face!"

A fake gasp is what comes out of Luana as a response to Fyuria's threat. Of course it serves only to infuriate the Syrium even more and the fact that Luana even adds in a giggle after doesn't alleviate the tension in this heated moment.

"Darling! Darling! You've overworked yourself for reasons that are easily fixed! Please, let's just wash away this bad blood!"

"Listen closely, Doll," Fyuria steps in front of Luana who is still smiling deviously as Fyuria speaks, "I'd rather rinse your blood off my blade after I have—"

"Ladies! There is no need to strain your lovely faces with such bickering!"

Winfield, who was shooting down opponents from across the way saw the tension rise up between the two and decided that stepping in between them would be the best option. Though he finds that Fyuria's rage is far from calming down with anything he can say so he ends up on his knees, clutching his stomach from her knee slamming into his stomach.

"And you," Fyuria screams at him. "Do _NOT_ put your slime anywhere near me again! This doll may enjoy being serenaded with the likes of you but not me!"

"Oh… young… Lady…" Winfield tries to say through the pain and the lack of air, "… I meant… no harm…"

"You really are an untamed creature, aren't you, Fyuria?" And those were the words that Luana needed to say to instigate Fyuria.

With a burning hatred evident in her stance, Fyuria rushes towards Luana with her daggers in tow, ready to strike. Luana prepared her weapon as well with that same smile etched in her face despite the danger her rival brings forward. The battle would be gruesome but something cold and potent brings both women to stop in their tracks.

"This is hardly the time," a voice pierces through the moment and both women turn their attention towards Dyshana who is watching them with a stoic expression, "the others may have subdued Largen and Braham, but this battle is far from over."

"My apologies," Luana speaks first with a warm and friendly tone, "Fyuria had an itch that needed some attention. I was merely extending my hand."

Of course Luana's jovial attitude doesn't bode well with Fyuria and she responds accordingly. "I will—!"

"Your quarrel is detrimental and I suggest that we support Leonhardt rather than perpetuate this foolishness."

Unlike Winfield who suffered Fyuria's wrath, Dyshana merely walks between them, pass Winfield, and somehow manages to decrease the possibility of a physical altercation. While still angered, Fyuria found it in her to sheath her weapons while keeping an attentive eye on Luana who also made an effort to put her own weapons away.

"She frightens me at times."

Luana says nonchalantly about Dyashana before following the green haired woman leaving Fyuria clenching her fists. While Luana had been a thorn on her side, it seems that much of Fyuria's anger derives from the arrival of Elaine whom Leonhardt gives a lot of attention to. As if it wasn't enough that Leonhardt even gave Luana his attention, now here comes another woman who seems to have a deeper connection with him than Fyuria and Luana. Letting out a prominent 'hmph', Fyuria stomps forward.

_"Why should I care?!" _Fyuria admonishes herself. _"He may have turned against the Grimadas but that doesn't make him worthy to pester me with these… foolish thoughts."_

* * *

><p>The rest of the battle wasn't much of a challenge considering the two leaders fell. Though to Fyuria's dismay, Braham got away leaving only Largen to be their prisoner. Unlike Braham, Largen seems to comply in a way that was too beneficial for Leonhardt's cause and despite Fyuria's protests of trusting a Grimadas so easily, the group came to a general consensus that trusting Largen was beneficial. The fact that Elaine and Largen has some kind of respectful rapport makes Fyuria's stomach turn and her eye twitch of anger; so much anger in fact that Fyuria had to step out of the meeting and enjoy the fresh air while looking over the fortress. It won't be long until they start moving so she might as well enjoy some calamity while she can.<p>

"Is something amiss, Fyuria?"

Fyuria didn't need to turn around to know that it's Zerva. She knows his voice too well. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"That was an asinine question, I know we suffered but, something else bothers you."

"What does bother me isn't an adequate conversation for times of war," Fyuria answers coldly, leaning forward and resting her arms on the ledge.

"I see."

Zerva says nothing for a few moments as he himself enjoys the out doors despite the scent of fire and battle. He takes a quick glance at his sister who seems to be lost in the distance; her eyes conveying that her mind seems to wander at something far more than the upheaval of war.

"You bring that doll he bought for you everywhere," Zerva finally breaks the silence, "I sometimes forget that you are but a child. A doll in your belongings isn't so far fetched."

"What kind of statement is that, brother?! I am not a child!"

"It was not meant to insult or ridicule, Fyuria."

"Well, it did and I hope you retract that statement."

While both Zerva and Fyuria have their anger issues, it's clear that Fyuria is angered easily with some of the most miniscule things; some aren't even meant to arouse anger out of her and with a smile, Zerva knows this.

"There is that certain innocence in you that adheres to a happy ending princess."

Fyuria's eyes narrows even more, "You are not making things better."

"You feel for that human. In many ways I can see why."

"Feel?"

"Leonhardt is a testament that there might still be hope for the relationship between humans and Syriums. Because of his act of betraying his country, he gave hope to our war and is now rallying support; admittedly, far more than I had accomplished."

The mention of his name and the word 'feel' puts Fyuria in a deep thought; events of her endeavors with him and the group starts to bombard her and she can't help but blush at some of the things that had transpired. Though noticing that Zerva was watching her expressions change, Fyuria quickly reverts back to angry and defensive persona that she puts up.

"Why are we speaking about this?! And please, Zerva! Perhaps your head needs a bit of healing! Have you seen Ellis since the battle?"

"With so few friends and no family, I would hardly think that concealing things from one another would be prudent."

Blinking a few times, Fyuria lets out an exasperated sigh and leans turns her body around so that the ledge would support her back as she stares towards the opposite direction where the aftermath of the battle is more prominent. A feeling for the former Grimadas General truly exists and part of her truly hates it.

"What does it matter, Zerva? We may have a cordial rapport but I am Syrium, he is human. It won't work. And there has to be feelings reciprocated regardless of our race," Fyuria can feel her eyes starting to water despite herself, "but it is quite clear that there is nothing there but an asinine syrium girl's wish to be given the same emotions in return."

As quickly as she can, Fyuria composes herself by standing tall and once again giving the façade of a strong and angry warrior instead of what she really is: lonely, in need, and wanting. Zerva shakes his head slowly before standing straight himself. He walks towards Fyuria who looks away, not wanting to have eye contact with her brother.

"It is quite clear that you are encumbered with the past and rightfully so. In the beginning, I loathed that boy for the pompous way he stepped into our business as if he knew what our tragedy was like," Zerva speaks in a cold tone that gets Fyuria to at least give him her eyes, "and the way he sauntered so close to you as if you are his to protect and coax. While as your brother, some of those feelings will when he is around you never go away, however, I do believe that Leonhardt sees past all the fears, all the racial boundaries, and despite all the burdens he has to bear, he truly does reciprocate the feelings."

Patting Fyuria on the shoulder, Zerva starts heading back inside. Though pausing in his tracks, Zerva turns around one more time, "Admittedly, there are others who seem to seek his comfort and those feelings. And while there are many things I do not understand with his destiny, I do believe and feel that his conflict will end with one of you by his side. Who that somebody is—Vira-Lorr may be able to give you a better insight than I."

With those words lingering, Zerva leaves Fyuria. A small smile forms on the syrium girl's lips as she thinks of the words her brother left behind.

* * *

><p><em>Garana Wildland<em>

Luana was glad that the general consensus was to set up camp and rest. After the battle in Zelzagun Fortress, a little recuperation doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Pleuron is a few ways ahead and the journey will be strenuous for everyone so rest is a must. Humming happily, Luana takes a stroll through the group of tents with soldiers stripping off their armor and/or tending to their wounds. Ellis and Vira-Lorr obviously doing their best with healing spells while the lower medics provide their own remedy. The smell of food being prepared invades Luana's nose while the unmistakable sound of men sharing victories parades her ears. To Luana, this is what she lives for and she can't wait for the day when the war between Rigulus, Frontier, and Grimadas finally ends so that she can finally—

"Fyuria," stopping on her tracks, Luana hears the voice of Leonhardt through a tent, "how are you feeling?"

_"This can't be right," _Luana tells herself as she cautiously walks towards the tent the voice is coming from, _"Leonhardt would be at his tent—resting… a prince would be lying down awaiting for his princess to pay him a visit and speak of his valiance after the last battle!"_

Peeking through the small opening of the tent, Luana's eyes widen as she witnesses her "Knight" digress off the script that she has written in her head. Of course the creature Luana has come to know as Fyuria responds accordingly to Leonhardt's kindness by brushing it off with her rude statements and selfish implications of needing more than just 'words' to tend to her well being. Luana finds this scene sickening and downright insulting; and for the the first time in her life, Luana feels a twinge of sadness—no—jealousy!

_"Fyuria is going to pay!"_

Luana's thoughts echoes, leaving a cold wind that even Fyuria feels in the back of her spine but quickly dismisses it as Leonhardt remains where he is with his ever so caring presence.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
